The present invention comprises a new Solenostemon, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Mos Lavred’.
‘Mos Lavred’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has foliage color of narrow red centers with deep red-purple borders and light green margins, with an upright but semi-compact and bushy habit that is well branched and uniform.
‘Mos Lavred’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘CS06-1-1’ with lighter red-brown coloring with smaller leaves and longer and fewer stems.
The male parent of ‘Mos Lavred’ was an unpatented proprietary identified as ‘CS06-4-1’ with less red coloring, longer, thinner stems, and thinner leaves.
‘Mos Lavred’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Mos Lavred’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.